


Harry Rogers, Formally Potter

by Ellbellks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellbellks/pseuds/Ellbellks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly Evans was born in 1921 and went to America with her father where she met Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Lily Evans was a fire cracker, passionate and loud about everything and was quick to temper. She was born January 30th 1921 to Brian and Patricia Evans. She had red hair and startling bright green eyes that shone dazzlingly whenever she smiled. In 1930 her parents separated and she moved with her father to America.

 

 

They moved to a small neighbourhood in New York where Lily made fast friends with two boys by the names of Steve Rogers and James Barnes. She had been walking home from school one day and had seen a group of bullies attacking Steve, she knew little about him except that he lived a couple of doors down from her and was rather timid but always stuck up for others despite the consequences. A boy punched Steve in the face while the others laughed and urge the boy to ‘knock Rogers out.’ Lily felt her blood boil and surged forward. She caught the boy’s fist before it could make contact again. The boy’s eyes widened in shock before Lily punched him in the gut. The idiot stumbled backwards, wheezing. His friends let out cries of outrage and started at Lily. She knocked over the first one and dodged the fist of another. That was when James Barnes came running into the fray and together Lily and James sent the group of bullies running. James had thanked her for taking care of Steve despite the blonde’s protests that he had had everything under control. James and Lily laughed and from that point they had become near inseparable.

 

 

When Lily turned eleven she received her Hogwarts letter and had left to go to school there. She missed her friends terribly but couldn’t give up the chance to learn magic. It was against the law to tell muggles about magic so as much as she wanted to she couldn’t tell Steve and Bucky. They kept in contact via letter and still remained close friends. When Lily came home from the summer the three couldn’t be separated at all, constantly staying at each other’s houses and knocking out any people who tried to beat up Steve. This continued throughout the rest of Lily’s time at Hogwarts, keeping in touch with letters and them spending all other their time together during the holidays.

 

 

Over the years Lily and Steve became closer and it became obvious to everyone except of course Lily that Steve was in love her. He couldn’t find the nerve to actually ask her out and when he found out that she had started dating one James Potter he had been crushed. Bucky had tried to console him but it had been ineffective and Steve felt hopeless and pathetic.

 

 

Lily had been in England when Steve had been enlisted which he was thankful for because the girl would have dragged him by his hair away from the fighting and death of the war. He understood that he wasn’t the strongest man in the world nor the bravest but couldn’t sit back while others laid down their lives for his country.

 

 

Steve didn’t see Lily again until after the serum had been injected and he was performing as Captain America in the stupid shows they made him take part in. Lily had been in the audience trying not to laugh her head off. They met after the show where Lily demanded to know what had happened to the lovable pipsqueak that had been her best friend. Steve told her everything that had occurred and when he finished Lily called him an idiot for letting himself being experimented on. She didn’t tell him that she had broken up with James when she finally realised that she loved that pipsqueak and wanted to be sure that Captain America as still her Steve. They met to have drinks a few times, for once Steve was happy that he had multiple performances to do in one town so he could stay longer. On one such meeting while they had been talking Lily smiled at him warmly before leaning forward and kissing him. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, he was in utter and complete shock. The woman he had loved for years was kissing him and he was ecstatic. He kissed back and the night turned to one of passion and intimate relations.

 

 

Lily cried when she heard the news. Captain America was dead, Steve was gone and their unborn child would be fatherless.

 

 

Hadrian James Rogers was born in the year 1945 in the place of his father’s birth, New York City. He had his mother’s emerald green eyes and a tuff of blond hair. Even from an early age it was apparent that he would grow to look like his father. However, it was the babe’s looks and Lily’s close relationship with Steve that spread rumours of him being Captain America’s illegitimate son. Lily was hounded day and night by reporters and on one terrifying occurrence Lily’s home was invaded by Hydra sympathizers who sought revenge for the fall of their organisation. Had it not been for Lily’s magic she and Harry would have been killed.

 

 

Fearing for her child’s safety Lily fled to England where James Potter took them in, offering protection and anything else they needed. Despite how Lily had broken up with him they had still remained friends and he would do anything to protect her and her son. In order to protect Harry, they passed him off as the son of James Potter, charming his appearance to look like James. The pair married so that even if either were to die Harry would still be able to stay in the custody of one of them and would be provided for with the money James inherited. Harry took on the name Potter and the three became a family of sorts.

 

 

They lived happily in peace until the prophecy was foretold, putting a target of Harry’s back. In 1946 they went into hiding and in the same year both James and Lily were killed by the Dark Lord. When Voldemort cast the killing curse on Harry it rebounded and the Dark Lord was no more or so many had hoped.

 

 

During the battle of Hogwarts, seventeen years later Harry went into the forest fully expecting to die. He met Voldemort and stood his ground as the killing curse was shot at him. It was this that revealed Harry’s true appearance when he came back from the dead. The spell had cancelled out the glamours Lily had cast on her son to give him the appearance of being James Potter’s son, revealing his true features for all the world to see.

 

 

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in a final clash between the two. The Wizarding World had celebrated and Harry Potter became known as The-Vanquisher-of-The-Dark-Lord. What he didn’t know at the time was that he had also gained the title of Master of Death.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Harry listlessly walked through the battlefield, meandering around any rubble that blocked his path. Death and destruction was every corner, the bodies of the dead lay strewn across the land, members of both the light and dark, in death it didn't matter as their bodies were scattered together. To Harry it was near impossible to tell the difference. They had died and sure some death eaters were deserving but others had followed Voldemort in fear, never wanting to hurt anyone. It was the sight of the bodies, belonging to those he knew and were close to that made him breakdown. He dropped to his knees, struggling to get enough air into his lungs as his despair threatened to consume him. It wasn't fair! Why had so many innocent had to die for him to finally succeed? If only he had been stronger, maybe he could have stopped the dark lord sooner, sparing the lives that had been lost on that day.

"Harry," A raspy voice spoke.

His head whipped around as he tried to locate the source of the voice. Unsteadily he rose to his feet, gripping his wand tightly. There was no one around him, where had the voice come from?

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione approached him, she'd left Ron to mourn with his family, knowing they needed to be together before she would offer her own support.

 

Harry took one last look at his surroundings before he was satisfied that no one else was in the area. He turned to face his friend, trying for a reassuring smile but it tuned out as a grimace.

 

"Nothing, just wanted to get away from everyone for a bit, I'm kinda feeling overwhelmed with everything," Harry told her.

 

Hermione nodded in understanding. "It's been one hell of a day hasn't it, even without your new appearance."

 

Harry frowned at that, he still hadn't a clue as to why he looked so different. He'd hardly even recognised himself in his own reflection but was thankful that his green eyes he had gotten from his mother remained. His once black hair was now blond, his face seemed more angular and his frame slightly more muscled but still wiry. He had grown to 5'8 which he was thankful for considering he'd been 5'3 and the shortest boy in his year previously, his short stature had always been somewhat of a sore subject. The treatment the Dursley's had given him had been to blame for his stunted growth.

 

"I don't suppose you know what happened or a way to turn me back?" Harry asked then considered. "Well the height can stay."

 

That earned him a fond smile and he was glad for it. They could both use some cheer after everything they had been through. Harry doubted he would ever be completely okay again, even then it was hard to keep it together.

 

"I can do some research but that can wait for another day, right now we both need to rest," She replied.

 

He gave her a tired smile and nodded. Together they made their way towards where the rest of the survivors were. His appearance would be a problem for another day. The war had been won and they didn't need anymore issues to solve for the moment. Neither noticed the coal black eyes that followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something watching him, Harry was sure of it. For months since the end of the way he had felt as if he was being followed and felt someone or something's eyes piercing into his very soul and yet he couldn't see anyone. They hadn't tried anything as of yet but it still left him feeling paranoid, jumping at the slightest noises and in general acting like Mad Eye, suspicious of everything, much to his annoyance but he couldn't help it. The Death Eaters they had yet to catch kept making attempts on his life and with the constant presence following him, though he was thankful it didn't follow him into his home of Grimmauld Place, he got very little peace. He'd thought with his new appearance few people would recognise him but of course he had been wrong, the public knew his appearance had changed though not what it had changed because of how diligently he had avoided the press since the end of the battle but for those Death Eaters who had been there at Hogwarts knew and tried to enact revenge for their fallen Lord. Bloody dicks why couldn't they just leave him alone? Oh well, apart from that though it was still nice not getting swarmed by rabid fanatics, he was still thankful that those who had fought for the light had not divulged any information of his new appearance.

Harry made his way through Diagon Ally, heading towards Gringotts to have a heritage test. After a series of tests and examination charms Hermoine had been able to determine that his new appearance was his actual appearance and that when he was a baby a glamour had been cast on his using James Potter's blood to give him the appearance of being his son. Harry still didn't know why he had done so; it was obvious that James wasn't has father. He couldn't help but wonder who his father is and if Lily had cheated on James, knowing that they were married, but then if she had why would James except him? It was confusing to say the least.

The bank had finally finished the repairs that had been caused during his escape of the dragon which he had paid for and apologised for. The goblin had accepted albeit reluctantly. Harry stepped through the doors and made his way to one of the desks. He leaned in to whisper his name and reason for being there, not wanting any other wizard or witch present to overhear. He would do anything to ensure his anonymity remained. The goblin nodded before leading him off to the heritage office, explaining that he would need to let three drops of his blood to fall onto the parchment offered. Harry did so. The paper glowed and seemed to smoke before settling back down. The goblin offered it to him. He looked it over.

**Harry James Rogers**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

**Father: Steven Rodgers**

**Magical Heir of James Potter (Deceased)**

Harry stared at the parchment, unsure of what to make of it. His father was alive, maybe he could find him. Did the man know about him? Why had he left him? Had his mother cheated on James with the man? Harry's mind swirled with all the questions he had.

"Mr Rodgers your mother left you a letter to be opened when you became aware of your heritage." The goblin offered said letter.

"…Thank you," Harry mumbled before accepting it.

_To my baby boy,_

_If your reading this it means that I'm not around to tell you myself and I'm sorry, I hope you know how much myself and James love you. As you may have found out by now James was not your father but rather your step father. He loved you just as much as I and adopted you magically, claiming you as his heir. I'm sorry for you not knowing the truth but we had to protect you and James offered to help. You see your birth father was an American hero, he fought in world war two and had enemies who had tried to kill us._

_I met him when my parents divorced and I moved to America with my father. He was a kind man and I loved him with all my heart and I'm sorry to tell you this but he died before you were born. I fled America with you my arms and James took us in to protect us. We cast glamours on you so that you could pass as James' son and your father's enemies wouldn't find us._

_I know he would have been proud of you and loved you and I hope you know that both James and I love you just as much. Oh my baby I hope that you find happiness and someone to truly love as I loved Steve. I know you'll grow to be a man just as good as your father and have his hero complex, just please be careful._

_Love Mum_

_X_

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. It was nice knowing how much he was loved. His mother's words had helped to reassure him but also confused him for she had said that his birth father was dead when the heritage test said that he was alive. Perhaps his father had father had gone missing or…he couldn't think of any reason in particular. He'd have to try to find the man and ask him.

On coming out of the bank Harry sensed the presence again, it was much closer than before, almost as though there was something behind him. Suddenly he froze and turned. Before him was a sickly looking man with pale skin and soulless black eyes. He was thin and his cheeks hollow, giving his face the appearance of a skull but what was more disconcerting was the sinister smile the man wore that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. The man was wearing a black cloak that swayed in a breeze of its own.

Harry gripped the elder wand, his own having stopped working after the battle.

"Hello," The stranger greeted.

"Urr…Hi? Can I help you?" Harry asked in confusion. When Death Eaters attacked him they never offered any pleasantries, rather they attacked him on sight. Maybe the man wasn't a death eater but Harry still kept his grip on his wand as a precaution.

"Would you like to meet your father? Would that please you?" The man questioned.

Harry shot forward, aiming his wand at the man's throat. If the people around noticed the altercation no one voiced it.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, digging his wand deeper into the man's throat.

"I am a representative of death," the man replied.

Harry froze. His eyes went wide and he backed away, only then noticing that the world around had frozen. A feeling of dread filled him.

"W-why are you here?" Harry stuttered.

"Death is indisposed at the moment but she wishes to please you, her new master, so as to take your favour for your assistance is needed in events to come," the man explained. "Now do you wish to meet your father?"

Harry found himself nodding before he could fully comprehend all that had been said. The man tapped his forehead and Harry James Rogers vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

**(This takes place in the forest clearing scene where Thor has just struck Captain America's shield with Mjölnir)**

The dust settled, standing before the three men, who were just getting back to their feet, was a teenager with blond hair and piercing green eyes covered by thick round glasses. If his sudden appearance was not a shock enough than his startling resemblance to the Captain was. The teen pitched forward before dropping in a dead faint. It was this that finally snapped the men from their stupor. Steve lunged forward, catching the boy before he could hit the ground. He stared at the teen with Lily's eyes. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of the woman he loved. He was holding her son, of that he was certain but could not fathom how the boy in his arms had come to be there, appearing out of nowhere and looking like a near exact copy of himself.

 

"So…where did the mini-cap come from?" Tony asked in an attempt to relieve tension.

 

"Who is this child, to appear from the air?" Thor inquired. "Is he a Seidr?" The Norse God felt similar energy coming from the boy to Midgardian sorcerers yet at the same time his aura was different somehow, powerful but also held the essence of death.

 

"I don't know, let's get back with Loki and the sceptre," Steve said. "We can figure out who he is once we're there."

 

He gathered the teenager up in his arms headed for where the quin-jet had landed. Tony and Thor retrieved Loki from where he had been watching, there was an unnerving gleam in his eyes.

 

There was silence as they made their way back to the Helicarrier, the low humming of the quinjet was the only noise and Black Widow checking in with Fury every so often. Loki simply sat, smirking as he gazed at the teen Steve was holding in his arms, the Captain had refused to put his son down until he could be administered medical attention.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D planned to do a paternity test when they arrived to see if the boy was in fact Steve's son. It didn't make any sense for the Captain would have still been in the ice when the boy was conceived but considering his…odd? appearance S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't deny it being a possibility.

 

The boy began to whimper. Steve looked down at him in concern, Tony looked somewhat uncomfortable and Thor unsure of what to do. A sob escaped the boy's throat and his whole body shook, tears trailed down his cheeks.

 

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay? How do we make him stop?" Tony rambled, he had no idea about how to take care of children and even being near one left him anxious.

 

"I know not, perhaps we should wake him," Thor suggested.

 

Another sob racked the boy's body, Steve held him tighter and started a slow rocking motion as he shushed the boy. It took a while until finally the teen became quiet again, sleeping peacefully once more. He snuggled closer to Steve, making a small smile cross the man's features.

 

"Wow Captain you're a natural mother," Tony smirked.

 

Steve shot daggers at him. Thor simply watched, thankful that the child had stopped crying, he was just as bad as Tony when it came to his lack of knowledge about children and how to care for them.

 

The quinjet landed and the group disembarked. Awaiting guards took custody of Loki, leading him inside. Thor and Tony followed soon after, leaving Steve and the boy with Romanoff and Fury.

 

"Captain," Fury greeted him. "We have doctors waiting to do the paternity test, we can discuss the boy's appearance once we know for sure whether he's yours or not."

 

Steve nodded numbly.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry slowly came to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the blurred world around him.

 

 

"Hey."

 

 

Harry jumped at the sudden voice, he sat bolt upright and winced as pain flared throughout his body.

 

 

"Woah easy there," A pair of hands were placed on his shoulders.

 

 

Harry turned towards the voice, seeing only a fuzzy image of a man. Letting his senses out, he thankfully felt no ill intent coming from the man and relaxed enough for the man to set him back down again. Harry had no idea where he was or even how he'd gotten there, wherever there was.

 

 

"Umm…do you know where my glasses are?" Harry asked.

 

 

"Oh yeah here." The man passed the glasses over.

 

 

"Thank you."

"Is your eyesight bad?"

 

 

"Yes…I had a head injury," more like injuries with the amount of times his aunt Petunia whacked him with her bloody frying pan.

 

 

Harry put the glasses on then took in his surroundings. From the look of things, he was in a muggle hospital though he had never seen such advanced machinery. He glanced at the man and froze, his mouth fell open. The man before him looked just like him, well an older version anyway with the exception of his blue eyes.

 

 

"Wha…who? Er…" Harry mumbled.

 

 

The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My name's Steve Rogers and…well I'm your father," Steve told. The paternity test had come back positive and they had tested Lily's DNA against the teens using a lock of hair Steve kept with him at all times. The boy was his and Lily's son.

 

 

Harry stared, dumbfounded, he had known that James Potter wasn't his father since his appearance had changed after the final battle but meeting the man who claimed to be his father made it all the more real to Harry. The man was telling the truth, he hadn't detected a hint of deceit in Steve's words, it was more than obvious just from looks alone. Harry found his hand moving on its own accord towards Steve's face, he cautiously touched the man's cheek in awe.

 

 

Steve smiled down at his son, it was still hard for him to believe. He placed his hand over the smaller one against his cheek. It was clear that the boy was in shock, Steve couldn't blame him.

 

 

"What's your name?" Steve asked.

 

 

"Harry Sir," The teen replied.

 

 

"You can call me Steve."

 

 

Harry just nodded dumbly in response. It was just surreal, he actually had a parent who was alive, siting right in front of him. Of course he considered The Weasleys and many of his other friends to be family but actually having his father with him was somewhat overwhelming. It brought him joy but at the same time sadness at the memories of Sirius who had become somewhat of a father figure to him before he had died and then he thought of James Potter who had died for him even though he wasn't his son. Such a thought only brought the memories of others who had died during the way and he thought to not let the grief consume him.

 

 

"Where am I?" he rasped, voice tight with emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Where am I?"_

 

"The Hellicarrier Mr Potter, in another time from the one you knew," A new voice spoke. "I'm Director Nick Fury of shield."

 

Both father and son froze at his words.

 

"What do you mean another time?" How do you know who I am?" Harry glared. He summoned the elder wand to his hand.

 

"Mr Potter you have been missing from the wizarding world for fifty years and despite being a muggle, the position I hold enables me to have such knowledge," Fury informed him. "Your friends have been looking for you and even went as far as revealing your new appearance to find you."

 

Harry was reeling with the news; Steve was faring not much better. Wizarding world? Potter? His son had apparently arrived to that time in similar circumstances to himself which he was glad for if not confused but the revelation of Harry's last name left him feeling somewhat bitter. Steve had always heard about James Potter from Lily and was envious of their relationship from the start and hearing that his son bore the same last name for whatever the reason left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

 

"F-fifty years but that can't be true, time turners don't allow that sort of travel and…" He looked to Steve, remembering suddenly the strange man who had asked him if he wished to see his father. It was then that a realisation struck him. "How can he be so young if that's the case?"

 

"I'll leave that to the Captain to explain," The Director told them before making his exit.

 

Harry and Steve stared at each other, unsure how to proceed.

 

"My mum," Harry began anxiously. "She said you were a war hero."

 

"I guess you could say that…it's part of the reason I'm err so young in this time. During my last mission I crashed a plane and was frozen in the ice until I was found earlier this year," Steve explained.

 

Harry mulled over the information. It was somewhat hard to believe, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought, him a wizard finding something hard to believe after all that he'd been through. He noticed Steve staring at him.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh," Harry flushed. "It's just that I'm a wizard and I couldn't imagine something like that happening," Harry told.

 

"So you're a wizard? What about your mom?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeah…I'm guessing she didn't tell you." At Steve's shake of his head Harry continued. "My mum was a witch, there's a whole secret community of witches and wizards all over the world, it's actually illegal to tell muggles, sorry non-magical people about us," Harry stated.

 

"Was?" Steve had yet to look for records of Lily and wanted to know what happened to her after he had been frozen. He assumed from Harry's last name that she had married James Potter which angered and well as saddened him.

 

"She died when I was a baby," Harry responded in a pained voice.

 

There was an awkward silence after that, both not entirely sure what to say. Steve felt a deep ache in his chest, his beautiful Lily was gone, had been for years and his son had never gotten to know just how wonderful his mother truly was.


	7. Chapter 7

“How did she-” Steve struggled to finish, it hurt to think that lily was really gone. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, “How did she die?”

 

“My mum and da-James were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort.” Harry spoke his voice slightly raspy.”

 

Voldemort and his followers had taken so much from him and so many others. The monster may be gone but the destruction and terror he had caused would never fade.

 

“And this Voldemort what happened to him?” Steve asked.

 

Harry suddenly found it hard to meet Steve’s eyes. He didn’t want to tell his father that he had killed someone even someone as evil as Voldemort. Harry had never wanted to kill anyone and it still tore him up inside that he had actually taken a life despite it being the only way to put a stop to the endless cycle of murder and chaos.

 

“I killed him,” Harry finally managed to croak out. “To end the war I killed him.”

 

Steve sat next to his son, he gently wrapped an arm around Harry and brought his to his side. The Captain was a soldier and despite not knowing the whole story he knew what having to fight and even kill did to a person. For whatever reason his seventeen-year-old son had been made to participate in a war, it filled him with guilt for not being there and anger that any child would have to do such a thing. He wanted to be there for Harry from that point on.

 

The teen let out a small gasp of surprise. It had been a while since he had comfort instead of giving it to others who had suffered during the war. He leant against his father’s side and tried to calm down. It was nice to having a parent Harry decided, he hoped he could truly get to know Steve. James and Lily would always be in his heart but he thought that maybe with time Steve could be there too.

 

“Can you tell about the war?” Steve asked.

 

Harry stiffened in his arms, The Captain rubbed his son’s shoulder soothingly. After a couple of minute Harry was relaxed again.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” Harry agreed.

 

He told his father everything from Tom Riddle’s days at Hogwarts to the first and second war. The teen detailed his life at Hogwarts, from finding out he was a wizard to time he had to face Voldemort at different point throughout. He spoke of those he had lost, Sirius being a particularly hard point to those he had thought with to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the final battle. By the end Harry was crying, throughout it all Steve kept his arm wrapped around Harry, supporting him in any way he could.  

* * *

 

 The father and son were interrupted by an agent who informed the Captain that Fury wanted him.

 

“I’ve got to go,” Steve told Harry. “Do you want to come?”

 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, there wasn’t much else he could do until he got in contact with the wizarding world. He wondered how his friends were doing and if they were okay. For him to simply go missing, they’d probably think he was dead. Harry felt a sudden surge of guilt but tried to bury the feeling until he had the time to deal with it.

 

As they made their way, Harry’s mind drifted to what the man had said who sent him there, something about Death and him being needed. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be for anything too perilous. He didn’t think he could cope with anything like that anymore. His attention was caught by all the gadgets laying around, staring at them in awe.

 

Steve gazed at his son, it was strange to even think that but at the same time filled him with happiness. He hoped that the teen would give him a chance to be in his life, wanting nothing more than to be able to look out for him.

 

They passed a window and Harry froze. Steve noticed and paused beside him.

 

“No way,” Harry mumbled, stepping closer to the window. The sight before him took his breath away. They were hundreds of miles up in the air and from what he could see the huge contraption, (the hellicarrier?) was supported only by massive turbines.

 

“This thing is flying. I’ve seen muggle aeroplanes before but this is just insane.” He couldn’t fathom how anything of that size could even get off the ground let alone have sustained flight.

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the look on Harry’s face. “I know how you feel, technology has advance to things I never even thought possible. It takes some getting used to.”

 

“This is brilliant!” Harry breathed. Just seeing the endless sky surrounding them made him itch to go for a ride on his broom, he was grateful that he’d had his mole skin pouch on him when he’d gone to Gringotts. It had had broom as well as other essentials.

It took him a while but Steve was finally able to lure his son away from the window and in the direction of the meeting room. They entered the room, everyone inside was silent. Steve introduced everyone to Harry and explained the event proceeding his appearance.

 

“Loki! As in the actual Loki exist?” Harry asked. At Steve’s nod Harry continued ranting and asking question after question to a rather disgruntled Thor about the Norse myths and the abilities of his people. It was rare for Harry to get so animated about something but when he did he could at time act like a kid on a sugar high.

 

“Bloody Hell! Wait until Fred and Geor-” A pained look crossed his face. “George will be ecstatic to know that Loki exists and Hermione would flip just to know the myths were real.” 

 

Thor looked warn out by Harry’s enthusiasm and persistent questions. When finally, the boy took a pause for breath Thor asked his own question that had been playing on his mind since the boy’s appearance. “Tell me Son of Steve, do you wield magic?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m a wizard just like my mum,” Harry answered.

 

“Hmm my mother is also a wielder of magic, perhaps they could be introduced,” Thor suggested.

 

“My mum died when I was a baby,” Harry replied.

 

Before Thor could apologise a screen lit up, showing Fury’s confrontation with Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of the God of tricks. After hearing of what Loki had done he felt an overwhelming sense of dread and had a feeling that it was only the beginning of his heinous acts. He could see an aura of power flowing around Loki but there was another’s that entwined with the God’s, almost engulfing Loki. Harry puzzled over what it meant as he listed to Fury and Loki speak. The trickster was arrogant, more so than even Malfoy had been when talking about purebloods and his father during those first few years at Hogwarts. Such thoughts led to those of his friends and others he had left behind. Harry wondered if Hermione and Ron had married as they’d planned. Perhaps they’d had children and maybe even grandchildren. He hoped that Teddy had been taken care of, it hurt thinking about how he hadn’t been a part of his godson’s life.

 

When the screen turned blank Steve and the others discussed what Loki’s plans were. At the mention of war Harry paled, memories of the final battle flashing before his eyes. He was brought out of his reverie when Stark waved his hands across the teen’s face, trying to get a reaction.

 

Harry blinked. “Urrr…sorry about that,” he mumbled.

 

Stark backed away a bit. “No problem, everyone spaces out,” he said then offered his hand, introducing himself, “Tony Stark.”

 

“Harry Potter, the teen replied, taking the offered hand.

 

“Potter?” Stark wondered, sneaking a glance at Steve who looked somewhat grim.

 

“He was my step dad,” Harry explained.

 

“Well Cap Junior it was nice meeting you when you’re actually conscience,” Stark grinned.

 

“You too?” Harry stared.

 

“I am curious though how you suddenly appeared like that out of nowhere, what was it? A cloaking device?” Stark questioned.

 

“Em…well it was magic,” Harry answered.

 

Stark’s brow furrowed but then gave a snort and ruffled Harry’s hair to which the teen protested. It was obvious the billionaire didn’t believe in such things as magic despite having met Loki of all people. The other scientist in the room believed him despite his logical mind for in all his travelling he had come across all manners of strange things included a wand wielding witch or two.

 

There was some further discussion before Stark and Banner went to their labs and Steve led Harry away from the room to get something to eat.

 

Harry stood before a larger window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. He gazed out at the endless horizon, thinking about all that had occurred and what he would do next. Steve had left not too long ago with the promise of returning with something Harry could eat. It was still strange to think that he had a father who was alive and well when he had gone without one all his life. Steve seemed alright though the whole time travelling thing they’d gone through to meet was still bizarre. He hadn’t told anyone of the exact circumstances of his arrival, being insure of how they’d react.

 

Harry’s thoughts drifted to his friends back in England. He’d decided to contact them after the whole mess with Loki was taken care of, it’d be easier to deal with it that way. Magic was surging under his skin, leaving him uneasy. It often did so before a battle was to come as if preparing itself.


	9. Chapter 9

“Here you go Harry,” Steve said, offering a sandwich and water bottle to the teen.

 

“Thanks,” Harry replied, taking them from him and started to eat.

 

The man simply watched his son eat, wishing he knew how to talk to Harry. There was much he had missed out on in his son’s life and didn’t want to miss anymore, well that was if Harry wanted him to be a part of his life. Steve wasn’t really sure how to broach the subject. He noticed Harry staring at him and offered a smile.

 

“Umm would you mind if I had a look at your shield?” The teen asked.

 

Steve blinked, not really expecting that. “Sure,” he responded, handing it over from where he had set it aside.

 

Harry took the shield gingerly, the metal was cool to the touch and surprisingly light. It symbolised Captain America’s place in history. His father had fought in a war just as Harry himself had done to protect what was important to them.

 

“I guess I get my saving people thing from you,” Harry mused. “I thought I’d gotten it from Da-James, always risking myself for other despite the danger. It’s still hard to not think of him as my father when for most of my life I thought he was,” he paused before giving Steve a glance and continuing. “Sorry if that bothers you Steve, me talking about him that is.”

 

“No, it’s alright, it did sting a little at first knowing that Lily had been with him but I get it. Just because you’re not blood related doesn’t mean he isn’t your dad Harry, he always will be but I hope you know that I am as well and I would like to try being your dad properly if you’ll let me,” Steve said.

 

Harry gaped at him. If he wasn’t so self-conscience he’d probably hug the man. He finally had a father after all this time and his father wanted him despite how messed up he was and how little Steve knew him.

 

“I’d like that” Harry told Steve with a smile.

 

Steve’s face broke out into a huge grin, feeling both relief and joy at Harry’s acceptance. He had been worried the teen would reject the idea, not wanting to spend time with Steve or see him at all once everything was sorted out.

 

“Alright I’m just going to check in,” Steve explained.

 

“Okay I’ll stay here and finish eating,” Harry replied.

 

His father nodded and made to leave. Harry realised he still had the shield and a mischievous grin crossed his featured.

 

He tossed the shield in his father’s direction and yelled, “Oi Dad think fast!”

 

Steve turned, saw the shield coming and prepared to catch it but at hearing Harry’s words fumbled with the shield and ended up smacking himself upside the head with it. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Steve attempted a glare but ended up beaming at his son instead. Harry had called him dad and he couldn’t be happier.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry wondered through the various halls of the Helli-carrier, using _Alohomora_ to gain access to any locked areas as he went. It seemed that this new advanced could handle magic somewhat better because nothing seemed to short circuit around him when he cast his spells. Whenever a Shield agent passed by him, he would renew his disillusionment charm to keep from being seen. It reminded Harry of his early Hogwarts days, sneaking around the grounds under his invisibility cloak. The thought brought a smile to his face. He was bored and curious to see all the new technology and didn't want to be confronted by anyone for not being where he was supposed to be.

 

 

Eventually he caught a glance of Steve turning a corner, looking ticked off. The teen went to follow but detected the near overwhelming source of Loki's magic coming from the other direction. It felt strange and twisted almost. Harry decided to investigate and headed in the direction it was coming from.

 

 

He was halfway there when a sudden spike of his magic alerted him that something was about to happen and it wasn't good. This was not good, he had to find Steve and warn him. As he went to turn the ship suddenly lurched violently as an explosion went off. The teen bashed his head against the wall and slumped down to the floor. Groaning, he sat up, his head throbbing all the while.

 

 

It was utter chaos, alarms blaring, Shield officers dashing about. It left Harry feeling dizzy and confused which only served to worsen his headache. Up ahead some officers were being shot at by people, who Harry assumed to be the enemy. He brought out his wand.

 

 

" _Protego Maxima,"_ he shouted, causing a shield to form around the Shield agents.

 

 

The incoming bullets bounced off, hitting some of the intruders.

 

 

 _"Expelliarmus,"_ Harry cast and the masked men's weapons shot from their hands to land at his feet.

 

 

There were shocked faces all around until the Shield agents snapped out of it and apprehended the weapon less intruders.

 

 

Still in a daze, Harry made his way through the halls, trying to find his father. It wasn't until he arrived that he realised that he had been following Loki's signature. The scene that greeted him was not pleasant, Thor was imprisoned in the cage that Loki had resided previously and a shield agent, Phil Coulson if he remembered, was about to be stabbed from behind.

 

 

 _"Expelliarmus,"_ Harry yelled, putting as much strength as he could into the spell.

 

 

The sceptre few into the air and landed in Harry's outstretched grip. Silence fell upon the room, the agent and two Norse Gods staring at Harry in surprise, not expecting a teen to be able to do such a thing against a Norse God.

 

 

"Urrr…" Harry murmured. "Sorry to interrupt…but I don't think that stabbing someone in the back is the way to solve conflict."

 

 

He was met with three incredulous faces. Loki let out an enraged snarl before charging at the young wizard.


	11. Chapter 11

The God of tricks unsheathed his knife and made to strike the insolent mortal who had stolen his weapon. He knew that there was magic to be had on Midgard but thought it beneath him and yet this insect had dared to use it against him, a god.

 

 

Harry blocked the blow using the sceptre and his wand he held together with both hands. It took all his strength just to hold Loki off. He leapt back, away from the Asgardian. Coulson tried to aim his gun to hit Loki but it was hard to get a clear shot with the teen in the way.

 

 

 _"Stupefy,"_ Harry shouted, wand raised.

 

 

The spell hit Loki square in the chest, throwing him back a few feet and leaving him winded but other than that seemed to have little effect.

 

 

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry incanted.

 

 

The Asgardian was knocked off his feet, to everyone's shock but didn't stay down for long. He broke the binding and surged to his feet before Coulson could even think of firing his gun.

 

 

"You snivelling pig!" Loki roared. "You dare use magic on me! A God!"

 

 

Loki lunged forward and slashed at the boy. Harry hissed in pain as a gash formed across his chest, he had managed to avoid a deeper wound but hadn't gotten away entirely unscathed. As Loki made to bring his knife down again the teen held the sceptre up in defence. Sparks flew, knocking Coulson down and leaving him out of it, as the two came together again, their magic swirling around them. Harry could feel himself being pushed back by Loki's strength, he gritted his teeth and forced his arms to stay raised. His limbs ached from the strain and his head still throbbed from its impact earlier but he refused to back down. Loki ducked low and swept his leg in an arc, knocking Harry to the floor and leaving him winded and dazed. The god raised his knife high above the mortal's chest before bringing it down.

 

 

"Protego" Harry managed to gasp out. The shield formed around him but was too weak to hold against the impact of the plunging knife and shattered. The knife sunk into his flesh before it was ripped out. He cried out in pain. Blood gushed from the wound, creating a pool around him. The would began to blur and spin.

 

 

"No!" Thor bellowed.

 

 

Loki grabbed his sceptre from where the teen had dropped it, smirking victoriously. He kicked the mortal hard in the stomach, earning a pitiful moan, then walked to the control panel and pressed the sequence that sent Thor's prison falling through the sky. He saw the man Coulson rising and before he could strike him down the agent fired his weapon, sending Loki flying across the room and through a wall. Coulson dropped the gun and made his way to Harry, the teen was gasping for breath and his eyes was filled with agony. Phil crouched down next to him, placing his hands over the wound to add pressure, despite knowing it was a futile effort. It pained him that this young man who had already given so much and yet still saved the agent's life was going to die.

 

 

"Harry, you need to stay awake okay?" Phil instructed.

 

 

The teen's body convulsed and he coughed up a helping of blood yet still somehow managed to smile.

 

 

"Hurts," Harry croaked.

 

 

"I know son but you have to stay awake, medical are on their way," Coulson told him.

 

 

"Where's…dad?" Harry wondered, it was getting harder to keep his eyes open.

 

 

"He's fighting to keep us all safe," The agent replied.

 

 

"Can you l-look after him for me?" Harry asked. "His saving people thing is going to…to get him into trouble one day."

 

 

"Yes, I will, don't you worry I promise I will," Phil promised.

 

 

The teen gave him one last smile and with a shuddering breath Harry was gone, the light leaving his eyes.

 

 

Coulson rose from Harry's side as the medical team came in. Fury was standing a few steps away, having watched the interaction. The saviour of the wizarding world and son of Captain America, Harry James Rogers was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Stark and the Captain made their way back to the meeting room after having gotten the engine started again. Steve was anxious to get back to Harry and see if he was okay, he knew his son would have tried to help with the intruders. After learning all he had about the boy it was certain that Harry would not have stood by while others got hurt. The pair entered to find Coulson and Fury.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Steve asked.

 

The two spies exchanged a glance, their expression sombre.

 

An uneasy feeling settled in Steve’s stomach, something was wrong.

 

“I’m sorry Rogers, he’s dead,” Fury told him.

 

“No,” Steve whispered, it felt like all the breath had been ripped from him.

 

“I’m sorry Captain, Harry died protecting me from Loki, I’d be dead without him,” Coulson said.

 

His son was dead. Steve didn’t want to believe it, he’d only just found Harry and now he was gone. It hurt, it hurt so much. He took a ragged breath as his grief threatened to overwhelm him. Bucky, Lilly and now Harry, all his loved ones taken from him. All gone. A burning rage filled him, hatred for Loki churning his insides. Steve clenched his fists and left the room, he would stop Loki and get justice for his son. Tony went after him, leaving the two agents in the room.

 

“Steve!” Tony called.

When Steve didn’t stop he rushed to his side.

 

“Cap, I know your angry, harry was a good kid, but you can’t just rush off without even knowing where Loki is,” Tony said, making Steve stop walking and turn to face him.

 

“I need to stop Loki, I have to for Harry,” Steve made clear. “This is personal

 

“We will and I never thought I’d be saying this but we need a plan here and back up,” Tony told him. “Loki’s been two steps ahead of us the entire time, exploiting our weaknesses and hitting us where he knows it’ll have the most impact.”

 

“Where would he go?” Steve asked.

 

Stark considered this. “Loki’s been showboating about his power, boating of how easily he can defeat us. He’d go somewhere he could be seen doing it…” A look of comprehension crossed his face.  “That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.”

 

“Right. I caught his act at Stuttgart.” Steve nodded.

 

“Yeah, that was just previews. This is - this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered... Sonofabitch!” Tony exclaimed.

 

Steve’s eyes widened in understanding.

 

“I’ll get my suit,” Tony told him, rushing off towards where his iron man armour was kept.

 

The captain went the opposite direction, searching for Natasha. They would stop Loki and he would face justice for what he’d done.


	13. Chapter 13

The portal opened.

 

Chaos reigned across the streets of New York as the chitauri came flooding from the huge, gaping hole in the sky, a gateway to space. The aliens laid waste to anything and anyone they came across, firing at every unfortunate soul whether they be man, woman or child without any inkling of remorse. People fled in terror, running and screaming, praying that they might be spared. Wails of grief and pain were lost in the explosions of noise that occurred as the slaughter continued.

 

What Tony witnessed filled him with unbridled anger at what was being done to his city and the people who lived there. A sense of helplessness at the sheer number of enemies battled against his other raging emotions but he fought to tamper it down and not let it overwhelm him. He surged ahead, taking out enemies swiftly and mercilessly.

 

Thor battled with Loki, knowing that his brother would not listen to reason. The person before him was foreign to the man he once recognised as his brother. To murder an innocent boy as he did Harry showed just how far into madness Loki had fallen.

 

Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived in the jet, aiding in the fight. They fired at Loki only to be brought down with a single blast from the god’s staff. They emerged from the downed jet, taking stock of the situation and joined the battle soon after.

 

Steve fault with everything he had, taking down one of the chitauri down after the other, still fighting even when he got injured or knocked down. He was not going to allow these creatures to take over Earth, for Loki to win. The god of tricks would pay for the devastation and lives lost he had caused. That monster would pay for taking his son from him.

 

* * *

 

Darkness.

 

Endless darkness, surrounding him, embracing him. His thoughts were murky, his memory hazy. It took time for his head to clear.

 

“Hello?” Harry called out uncertainly, silence his only answer.

 

Where was he? Where were his friends and loved ones he had lost? Harry remembered fighting Loki, the piercing pain as the blade broke his skin only to be ripped out and then taking his last breath. He was dead. Was this all there was? Would he not be reunited with his family? These thoughts raced through the teen’s mind, his panic gnawing away at him. To be alone for eternity was terrifying, the thought unbearable.

 

“Master,” a voice sounded, interrupting his emotional turmoil.

 

Frantically, he searched around him for the source, finding nothing. Where had it come from? Who was there?

 

“Master,” the voice called.

 

A figure appeared before him and he knew instinctively who it was.

 

“Death,” Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14

Death stood before Harry, staring at him with soulless black eyes. She made an imposing figure, towering over him by a good two feet and with skin a sickly white pallor, her skin stretched too tight across her frame. A pitch-black cloak was draped over her shoulders, swaying in a non-existent wind. The fear that came to every mortal in Death’s presence did not to Harry, he had excepted death long ago and would embrace it again if he must.

 

 

“Am I dead?” Harry asked.

 

 

“It is not yet your time master, you are needed in the realm of the living,” Death said in response.

 

 

Her words filled Harry with a sense of relief for although he did not fear death, he wasn’t ready to leave the father he had just met, the chance of a family he had yet to have. Perhaps it was selfish of him but a family to call his own was all he’d ever wanted and he could have that with Steve.

 

 

Death referring to Harry as her master came as no shock, the man that had sent him to this time had called him by such as well and despite many efforts to rid himself of the elder wand and resurrection stone they always returned to him.

 

 

“How did I become your master? I snapped the elder wand and dropped the resurrection stone in the Forbidden Forest” Harry wondered.

 

 

Death smiled at him, an expression that looked strange on being’s face. “It matters not for you were the first to have all the hallows within your possession and when faced with your end you walked to it freely, welcoming me, unlike other mortals,” she told him.

 

 

“Can I die?” Harry mumbled.

 

 

“Fear not master, your time will come but for now I am in need of your assistance,” Death informed him.

 

 

“What do you need me to do?” Harry asked.

 

 

“A great evil is coming, the likes of which you nor your world has ever seen, a battle will rage and should it be lost the balance between life and death will forever be thrown into chaos.” Death began. “I am unable to interfere directly with the realm of the living, there are warriors, your father one of them, who will fight but will need your help if they are to succeed.” The being continued.

 

 

“M-Me?” The young wizard stuttered. “What could I possibly do?”

 

 

“Oh master, you have more power than you know, you have simply not invoked it. You limit yourself by wishing to be normal and your lack of belief in your own abilities. Harry James Rogers you are my master and possess all the power that entitles,” she explained

 

 

As much as Harry wanted to deny her words, he knew he could not. Ever since that day when he had come back to life, the teen had felt a surge of power flor through his veins that was strange and alien. It scared him to feel such raw power and he feared it would overwhelm him, corrupting who he was should he use it, so he buried it deep within himself and never dared to even attempt to tap into it.

 

 

“In order to save those, you love you must embrace who you are master, the power the hallows grant you is a gift, your heart is pure and shall never be tainted,” Death said.

 

 

Harry still worried but would try to do what she said, if what she said was true then he would need all the strength he could muster to protect everyone.

 

 

“What is this great evil you speak of?” He questioned Death.

 

 

“That can be spoken of at another time, at present you are needed in the realm of the living, your father, driven by his grief of your death will kill the trickster and you cannot allow this to come to pass. Loki’s mind has been manipulated to the will of another, you must break him of this control for he has valuable information of the coming threat,” she told him.

 

 

“Okay,” Harry spoke. “I’ll try.”

 

 

“Good luck master,” she smiled and bent down to press a kiss to his brow.

 

 

The power within harry surged and raged through him at Death’s touch, he gasped at the feel of it. The Elder wand appeared in his hand, the resurrection stone as a ring on his finger and the cloak on his shoulders. There was an explosion of bright white light and he was gone.

 

 

 

 


End file.
